wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Animation
Wiggly Animation is the name given to The Wiggles animated video clips, animated by March Digital. They were first introduced on the Series 1 DVD, featuring most animations from Series 5. Below is a list of all the clips that were featured in Wiggly Animation on TV Series 4 & 5, as well as The Wiggles' 4 videos accompanying the two series. The Wiggly Animation videos can be found on the videos Sailing Around the World, Here Comes The Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!, and Splish Splash Big Red Boat. The Mariachi Wiggles can be found on Splish Splash Big Red Boat, TV Series 5, and the Mandarin version of The Wiggles Show. The Mandarin Wiggles can be found on TV Series 5, the Lights, Camera, Action! DVD, and the Mandarin version of The Wiggles. The animations were directed by March Digital founder Chris Walker which was seen on their Cartoon Animation category. In early/mid 2018, It had been rumoured by a Wigglepedia member, A10188, that Wiggly Animation will return in 2019, with new animations for the new Latin American Wiggles. One of the first signs of evidence for this was The Toilet Song which was animated and published on YouTube in January 2019. Songs (in Alphabetical Order) NOTE: Songs that have only been seen in Wiggly Animation in another language have been marked with an asterisk(*). *A Frog Went A Walking *Butterflies Flit *Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)* *Caveland *C'est Wags, C'est Bon *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) *Five Little Ducks* *Fly Through The Sky *Fruit Salad* *Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! *Guess What? *Gulp Gulp *Haru Ga Kita *Hats *Henry's Underwater Big Band *Here Come The Wiggles *Here Come The Chicken * I Climb Ten Stairs * I'm a Cow * Lechoo Yeladim * Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) * Let's Make Some Rosy Tea * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!* * Little Brown Ant* * Move Your Arms Like Henry* * Pufferbillies* * Quack Quack* * Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills * Sailing Around The World * Say Aah at the Doctors * Take A Trip Out On The Sea* * The Monkey Dance* * The Toilet Song * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car* * Uncle Noah's Ark * Vegetable Soup * Walking On The Moon * We're The Cowboys * Where's Jeff? * Wiggly Party * Wobbly Camel Trivia * In the Series 4 songs such as Caveland and Here Come The Chicken, The Wiggles' mouth do not match the words but in the Series 5 ones, they do. It's just like when the characters's mouths of the pre-1996 Humongous Entertainment computer games such as Putt-Putt Joins the Parade and the 2013 Speak Eazy Apps games such as Feed Maxi do not match the words. * The Toilet Song is the first song in animation in almost 14 years. Goofs * In Where's Jeff?, a part of Henry's bowtie gets replaced with Murray's eye. * In the kitchen scene of Guess What?, it is possible that Captain Feathersword's hat was accidentally replaced by the Mariachi Captain Feathersword's hat as their are slight differences between the original and Mariachi Captain Feathersword. * In Henry's Underwater Big Band (Mandarin Version), the first scene of The Mandarin Wiggles and Captain Feathersword shows Danny and Samuel in the far left, Captain Feathersword in the far right, and Arthur is clapping in Vivi's spot. This may be just another error where they forgot to include Vivi in that part, but can later be seen clapping in place of Arthur with Arthur playing a yellow guitar instead. Gallery DorothyRosyTeaWigglyAnimation.png|The Earliest form of Dorothy the Dinosaur in Wiggly Animation. WagsRosyTeaWigglyAnimation.png|The Earliest form of Wags the Dog in Wiggly Animation. HenryRosyTeaWigglyAnimation.png|The Earliest form of Henry the Octopus in Wiggly Animation. CFSWigglyAnimation.png|The Earliest form of Captain Feathersword in Wiggly Animation. WigglesWobblyCamelWigglyAnimation.png|The Wiggles in the Earliest Wiggly Animation as seen in "Making Pies". TheWigglesIClimbTenStairsWigglyAnimation.png|The Wiggles in Wiggly Animation from "Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock". TheWigglesWigglyAnimationHereComeTheWiggles.png|The Wiggles in Wiggly Animation from "A Wiggly Mystery". TheWigglesWigglyAnimationHereComeTheChicken.png|Wiggly Animation from "Prehistoric Party". JeffWhere'sJeffWigglyANimation.png|Jeff sleeping in Wiggly Animation. TheWigglesWigglyAnimationLetsGoBRC.png|Wiggly Animation Wiggles in the Big Red Car. TheWigglesWigglyAnimationWe'retheCowboys.png|Wiggly Animation Wiggles wearing Cowboys suits. TheWigglesWigglyAnimationWe'retheCowboys2.png|Wiggly Animation Wiggles on horses. TheWigglesWIgglyAnimationSailingAroundtheWorld.png|The Wiggles in Wiggly Animation from "Bill the Billycart". CFSWigglyAnimation2.png|Wiggly Animation Captain Feathersword on his ship. CFSWigglyAnimation3.png|Wiggly Animation Captain Feathersword with his Crew. The_WigglesWigglyANimationFlyThroughtheSky.png|Wiggly Animation Wiggles in a spiral. SayAahattheDoctors-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation Wiggles in a spiral #2 WobblyCamel-WigglyAnimation2.png|Earliest version of the Wiggles' heads in Wiggly Animation. GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation).png|Later version of the Wiggles' heads in Wiggly Animation. TheWigglesWigglyANimationI'mACow.png|Murray and a Cow in Wiggly Animation. ButterfliesFlitWigglyANimation.png|Butterflies in Wiggly Animation. AFrogWentWalkingWigglyAnimation.png|Greg playing a Yellow Guitar in Wiggly Animation. AFrogWentWalkingWigglyAnimation2.png|A Frog Walking in Wiggly Animation. AFrogWentWalkingWigglyAnimation3.png|thumb|A Pig playing a Guitar in Wiggly Animation. AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Anthony playing a Blue Guitar in Wiggly Animation. CartoonJeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing a Purple Guitar in Wiggly Animation. MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Murray playing a Red Guitar in Wiggly Animation. MariachiGregSingingIClimbTenStairs.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles in Wiggly Animation CartoonGregSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|A later form of the Wiggles in Wiggly Animation as seen in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat". SailingAroundtheWorld(Song).jpg|Earliest version of the Wiggles at Captain's dock in Wiggly Animation. GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Later version of the Wiggles at Captain's dock in Wiggly Animation. TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Earliest version of the Wiggles and Captain on the S.S. Feathersword. TheS.SFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Later version of the Wiggles and Captain on the S.S. Feathersword. AnimatedArthurSingingIClimbTenStairs.jpg|The Mandarin Wiggles in Wiggly Animation TheMaleWigglyHumansinMandarinAnimation.jpg|The Male Mandarin Wiggly Humans and Taiwan Captain in the S.S. Feathersword VegetableSoup-Taiwanese.jpg|The Mandarin Wiggles and Taiwan Captain in Wiggly Animation from "Wiggly Shopping List". TheToiletSong17.png|The Current Wiggles in Wiggly Animation Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters